In general, an autonomous vehicle is referred to as an intelligent vehicle that improves driving stability and convenience by recognizing a driving environment to assist the driving or drive by itself. A lane changing technology that is mainly used for the autonomous vehicle according to the related art estimates a current position and a moving direction (heading) of the vehicle by using dead reckoning using sensors inside the vehicle such as an odometer and a magnetic compass which are mounted in the vehicle. In addition, the autonomous vehicle generates a path for changing the lane from the estimated current position and the moving direction of the vehicle and follows the generated path.
As such, according to the related art that predicts the current position and the moving direction of the vehicle by using the sensors inside the vehicle, only if the sensor having high precision is used, the current position and the moving direction of the vehicle may be accurately predicted.